Yumi Ai Uzumaki?
by alyssavlm
Summary: Naruto has a sister that ends up being kidnapped by her ex-bestfriend. Who is this person? Gaara OC rated M for later Chapters
1. prolouge and chpt1 Ai's missing

This my first story I want to thank my co editor Ashley for helping me write this story.** Disclamer: I do not own NARUTO**

Profile

Name: Yumi Ai Uzumaki

Nickname: Ai

Age: 16

Background info

She was born in Kohona, was captured and kidnapped by Orochimaru at birth and was experimented on. Contains the 10 tailed wolf created by Orochimaru, brought back to Kohona by Kakashi Hatake at age 7. She later found out that she had a brother named Naruto Uzumaki. She became a jounin at age nine and was accepted into the ANBU at age 14 and her best friend was the infamous Itachi Uchiha.

Hobbies: Any type of sports

Style: Tomboyish rockstar trend

Techniques: Lightning Sphere Jutsu, lightning Wind angel of Destruction (sounds like a yugioh card)

Yumi is a bender of all the elements and is an expert at all types of ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu.

Prologue

It was a dark and cold night in kohona village. A young ANBU captain named Yumi Ai Uzumaki was walking home from her lastest mission. Tired as she was she didn't know that was being 

followed and was in the worst situation ever. She didn't have her wolf shaped mask on so she could be easily identified. Then he appeared, her ex-best friend, the one who left her to fend for herself from the cruelty of the people in the village. Even though she was five years younger than him, she still she loved him and there he is right in front of her.

………….

Ai: " Itachi?"

Itachi: "Long time no see 'best friend'"

Kisame: " Why are we looking for this stupid girl?"

Ai: " For your information, I AM NOT a stupid girl." **Mind destruction Jutsu**

Kisame: "Itachi make her stop!!"

Itachi: "Temper, Temper same as always Ai."

Ai: "So what!! I don't care! I'll make him choke to death if I want to. Anyway why are u here? What do you want?"

Itachi: "I want you " (eww almost sound like Orochimaru)

Ai: "What?? Why?? She said breathing hardly."

Itachi: …………

Kisame: "Itachi do something!"

As the mind destruction jutsu loosens up. Itachi appears in front of her "Mangekyo Sharingan"

Itachi: "what pretty hair you have" lightly moves a strand of hair

Everything goes black and her last image was of Itachi.

Kisame:" She must be very stupid to fall for that."

Itachi: "I guess may still have some feelings for me."

Kisame: "Hahahaha Itachi has a girlfriend."

Chapter 1 Ai's missing

In the morning……

Tsunade is in her office doing paperwork when……

Shizune: "Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!!"

Tsunade: "What? What is it?"

Shizune: "ANBU Captain, Yumi Ai Uzumaki is missing."

Tsunade: "What?? Did find anything?"

Shizune: "nothing yet but we cant find her anywhere…"

Tsunade:" Send out the most elite search team we have! And get me Naruto!_ We have to find her_ I will go alert Suna."

………

Naruto was in the kitchen making some breakfast for him self in the kitchen. Once he was finished he went over to Ai's room.

Naruto: "Hey Ai, it's time to wake up." As he looked in the room se wasn't there. " Man she must have had another early mission, she is so lucky to be an ANBU captain…"

"Naruto Uzumaki open up."

Naruto- "What's with all the noise? "Then Naruto opens the door. "hey what are u two doing here?

- Lady Tsundade wants to se eyou right now." Then they left.

Naruto- What does grandma Tsunade want with me this early? Then he heads over to the office.

…………….

Back at Tsunade's office Kakashi was talking to her

Kakashi: " so that's what happened……I wonder how he s going to take it?"

- "Lady Tsunade Naruto Uzumaki just arrived…"

Tsunade: "Good then send him in"

Naruto- Hey grandma, What did I do this time? Then he saw Kakashi sensei standing there. "What's Kakashi sensei doing here?"

Tsunade:" Calm down Naruto I'll explain everything."

Naruto:" What!! Ai is missing!! What happened? Where is she?

Tsunade: " Calm down Naruto, we don't know where she is."

Naruto: " Calm down, how could I just calm down my sister is missing."

Tsunade: " Kakashi take Naruto into to town to see if you can find anything"

Kakashi: "Roger that. Lets go Naruto." Then he grabbed Naruto's arm and they left the building.

Please review


	2. The Mask

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Gaara: Please read

Ai: Yeah come on people

Author: Please read people (I'll let Gaara hug u!! or give u a cookie!!)

The Mask

Kasashi: "Hey Naruto I found something!!"

Naruto: "What did you find?"

Kakashi: "I found a strand of hair and a ANBU mask."

Naruto: "Do you think it's her mask?"

Kakashi: "Of course it's hers you moron. Nobody walks down an alley or street and literally drops an ANBU mask on the ground."

Naruto: "What? I just asked a question sheesh." don't get your boxers in a twist

Kakashi: "What did you say?"

Naruto: "Nothing"

Hokage's Tower

Kakashi: "Lady Tsunade we found a mask and a strand of hair."

Tsunade: "The mask is obviously her's but…."

Shizune: "The hair could be anybody's"

Naruto: "Yeah!!"

Tsunade: "Well she must have been taken by force."

Suna

_Letter from Hokage_

_Dear Gaara,_

_There has been a kidnapping of an ANBU captain. Yumi Ai Uzumaki, here is her picture, she is of valuable need to the village. Please search your village to see if you can find her._

_Lady Tsunade_

Gaara-"Damn this Lady, what do I look like to her a "baby sitter"?"

Temari: "Gaara Calm down."

Gaara: "Why should I she always does it without giving me a reason."

Temari: "Well just ask her, if it's that important to the village she'll probably tell you."

Gaara: "I will, she better have a good reason other than gambling."

Back to Kohona

Tsunade: "Well it's all up to Suna to see if they find her."

Shizune: "Lady Tsunade you have a letter from Suna."

_Dear Lady Tsunade,_

_I will send out a search team for her but why is she of much importance of the village?_

_-Gaara_

Tsunade: "Well Kakashi, Naruto you're dismissed for now."

Naruto: "But Grandma Tsunade we have to find her now."

Suna

_Dear Gaara,_

_She is of much value to the village because she is the strongest ninja in the village, she maybe stronger than me. Even though, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but she is the child that Orochimnaru tok and experimented on and yes, she is the one that contains the 10 tailed wolf. Anybody could have kidnapped her. It is solely my fault for over working her that she may not have had much energy to defend herself. Please help, the worst thing that could happen to is if the Akatsuki or Orochimaru find her._

_-Lady Tsunade_

Please review

Please!!




	3. Akatsuki Hideout

**Disclaimer**

**Gaara: Do not own Naruto**

**Thank you Larn555 for reviewing.**

**Ai: Thank you**

**Author: Gaara give her a hug**

**Gaara: -glomps- Larn555**

**Ai: Hey what r u doing?**

**Gaara: -runs away-**

Akatsuki Hideout

Ai is chained up in a dark room and has no use of her chakra, she also has no communication with her demon

Ai: "Damn it, Where am I? ... Itachi I going to kick your ass when I get out of here."

Itachi: "So what are you going to do now??"

Ai: …….

Itachi: "Are you even going to answer me??"

Ai: …….

Itach: "I see you are the same as before, all talk No Action."

Ai: "You know nothing about me!"

Itachi: I'm going to make you mine. he moves a strand of hair out of her face

Ai: "That's so sick! Why me out of all the girls to kidnap?"

Itachi: …… (He leaves)

Ai: "Hey Answer me!"

Itachi: "Take her down and inject her with some more of that serum just to shut her up."

Deidra: "Okay un, are you going to take this like a nice little girl?"

Ai: "Never"

Deidra: "Well too bad un!"

Deidra fight Ai to inject the serum but she kicks it out of his hand. Instead he calls Sasori , then he comes and injects her with a new serum which was developed to block out her chakra and also knock her out.

Few hours later

Ai appears to be on a bed in a very dark room, so she tries to use she chakra.

Itachi: "It's of no use", _he takes off his coat and sits on the bed beside her, and she starts crying._

Ai: Why me, why can't you just leave me alone.

_He whispers in her ear and says_

Itachi: "Because you are special."

Ai: "No your lying you're just going to try and take this demon out off me and kill me aren't you?"

Itachi: "To tell the truth, I haven't told anyone about your demon."

Ai: "Anyway, I'd rather die than be with you."

Itachi: "You're lying; I can see it in your eyes."

Ai: "You know what just don't touch me."

Itachi: "You can't stop me."(He reaches over and kisses her)

Ai: Itachi get off of me (she punches him right in the jaw, she laid down and tried to go to sleep)

Itachi: "Ai that really hurt! I wonder what am I going to do with your brother??"

Ai: "Leave my brother out of this!"

Itachi: "Only if you behave, we won't kill him."

Ai: "Okay I'll behave."

Itachi: "Goodnight"

Ai: "Grrrrrrr…"

**In the morning**

Ai: "Itachi get off of me!!"

Itach: "Do you want me to hurt your brother?"

Ai: "I said I'd behave but I didn't say you could touch me."

Itachi: "Change your clothes we are going outside."

Ai: "What am I going to change into!!"

Itachi: "This!!"

Ai: "No, No, I am not going to wear that dress."

Itachi: "You are going wear it or I will make you, Now give a hug."

Ai: "Fine"

Itachi: "I really do love you Ai"

Ai: "Whatever you pervert."

Itachi: "What did you say?"

Ai: "Nothing, nothing you pedophile."

Itachi: "Come on Ai get out of the damn bathroom, we have to leave now."

Ai: "No, Itachi (crash) wtf? You didn't have to punch the door down?"

Itachi: "You look beautiful, Now let's go."

Ai: "Yeah right you couldn't get a dress longer than this huh."

Itachi: "No heheheh….hehehe"

Ai: "damn pervert"

Itachi : "you're going to meet everybody today. Now let's go"

Please review Chpt. 4 is gonna be long

Please review!!


	4. Sasori's Investigation

**Disclaimer**

**Author: I do not own naruto**

**Ai: Where is he?**

**Author: Who?**

**Ai: Gaara**

**Author: Probably at Larn's house hiding from u (whoops)**

**Ai: What??**

Sasori's Investigation

Tobi: "She is pretty, what's her name Itachi?"

Ai: "My name is Ai and yours?"

Tobi: "Mine is tobi, Tobi thinks you are like a pretty flower."

Ai: "Thanks and you're so adorable"

Itachi: "I like pretty flower a lot."

Ai: …

Itachi: "how come when I compliment you, you complain??"

Ai: "simply because I know you, now take your hand off of me before I shove it down your throat."

Hidan: "Ooh! Itachi your girl is so beautiful and feisty, I might just steal her from you."

Itachi: "I swear if you come anywhere near her, I will kill you."

Hidan: "Gosh, I was just joking, get over it… my name is Hidan and it's a pleasure to meet you, may I know your name?"

Ai: pssht Itachi this guy creeps me out "my name is Ai its nice to meet you too.

Hidan: hey Deidra come meet Itachi's new girl."

Ai: "Hey Tobi, what are you drawing?"

Tobi: "a picture"

Ai: "Of who?"

Tobi: "Pretty flower"

Ai: "And who is this pretty flower?"

Tobi: "You!" ** blushes **

Deidra: "Tobi what are you doing?"

Tobi: "Drawing a picture"

Deidra: "You not a damn baby give it to me."

Tobi: "No!!"

Deidra: "Give it to me now!!"

Ai: "I swear if you touch him, I will throw you out that damn window."

Itachi: "I would listen to her if I were you."

Kakashi: "Yeah she has a bad temper."

Itachi: "Knowing her she might do something worst."

Deidra: "I don't care, now gimme that."

Tobi: "No give it back!!"

Ai: "You better give that back now." crack

Deidra: "No"

Ai grabs Deidra's arm and with most of her strength, she throws him against the wall, he not only went through one wall but five and then he fell unconscious.

Hidan: "Holy crap did you just see that?"

Ai: "Here you go Tobi."

Tobi: Yay! Thank you pretty flower

Kisame: (walks over to Deidra) " I told you so."

Sasori: "What the hell happened in here?"

Kisame: "Well, Deidra being himself harasses Tobi and Itachi's girl threw him through the wall."

Ai: "I have a name you know, you better use it or you'll end up like fag boy over there." (Author: I have nothing against gays sorry if it offends you, it just sounds funny)

Sasori: "What's your name?"

Ai: "The name's Ai, what's yours?"

Sasori: "Sasori, Great job at dealing with Deidra, He get's very annoying doesn't he?"

Ai: "Yep" worst than my brother

Sasori: "well does anybody know where Zetsu is?"

Itachi: "I think he is outside."

Kisame: "Tending to his stupid garden."

Ai: "I wanna go outside."

Tobi: "Me too"

Ai: "Come on let's go!!"

Back at Kohana village, Naruto and Kakashi met up with Sasuke and Sakura. Then they went off on some low rank mission.

Sakura: "Naruto, pay attention! The target is going to run past you."

But Naruto wasnt paying attention and the target ran past him. Then sasuke caught the cat.

Sasuke: "You clumsy idiot."

Sakura: "Naruto!! I told you to pay attention. It ran right past you."

Naruto: "Oh … sorry."

Kakashi: "Naruto …. I know you're worried but sulking about it won't get your mission done."

Maruto: "I know, but she is out there somewhere and needs help while I'm here doing some lame mission."

Kakashi: "Naruto !! I know but Lady Tsunade hasn't found anything yet, so we will have to wait."

Naruto: I bet you she is not even trying

Kakashi: "What was that?"

Naruto: "Nothing Kakashi sensei"

**SUNA**

Back in Suna, Gaara was working. Then he saw a report, that Sasori of the Red sand was spotted in the village. Seeing the report Gaara ran out of his office to the location where Sasori was suspected to come to in the village.

Sasori: "Hey Gaara"

Gaara: "What do you want?"

Sasori: "I don't want anything, I just want to ask you a question?"

Gaara: ….

Sasori: "What's up with the girl Kohona is looking for?"

Gaara: "I can't give out that information."

Sasori: "Oh well"

Gaara: "Do you know where the girl is?"

Sasori: "Maybe"

Gaara: "If you know tell me."

Sasori: "Sorry I can't give out that information. See ya"

Gaara: "Damn him I can only suspect that she is with the Akatsuki, I'm not sure that I'm right."

As Gaara was deep in thought, Sasori sneaked into Gaara's office.

Sasori: "Gaara isn't a good liar. I wonder what I'll find in here?"

………

"Now what do we have here? I see the Kohona girl, her brother the 9 tailed fox kid also the holder of Orochimaru's 10 tailed wolf. Wow, Itachi must really love her, I can't wait to see his face when I speak to him about this."

Please Review!! 


	5. Akatsuki Garden

**Disclaimer:**

**Ai: She does not own Naruto, if she did she would give all the characters pedo-be gone to get rid of Orochimaru.**

**Autor: Yes, Yes I would and also steal Kabuto's glasses –rants on and on-**

**Gaara: Hey Ai –scratches head-**

**Ai: Where were you?? I had to listen to the stupid council rant on and do your paperwork. Now get over here –runs away- Get back here you jerk.**

Akatsuki Garden

Ai: "Wow out here is beautiful."

Itachi: "Yes it is."

Tobi: "Hey Zetsu where are you?"

Zetsu: "I'm over here Tobi."

Tobi: "Come on pretty flower; Let's go meet Zetsu."

Ai: "I'm coming Tobi."

Zetsu: "hey Tobi, Who is this pretty girl?"

Tobi: "This is Itach's new girlfriend."

Zetsu: "The one he was planning to kidnap??"

Tobi: "Yep"

Zetsu: "I didn't know he had good taste, I thought he was gay."

Zetsu: "Me too, when I met him but I guess not."

Then Sasori called Itachi and the he left.

Tobi: "Pretty flower play with Tobi?"

Ai: "Ok"

While Tobi and Ai were playing in the garden. Itachi was speaking to Sasori.

Itachi: "What do you want Sasori?"

Sasori: "I know your girlfriend's secret, about her brother and about the 10 tailed wolf inside her."

-ITACHI WALKS AWAY-

Itachi: "That Teme!!!"

Ai: "Um I-Itachi what's wrong?"

Itachi: "NOTHING!!"

Ai: "Oh ok"

- AI WALKS AWAY-

Deidra: "Hey there Ai, What's with the sad face?"

Ai: "Nothing, just leave me alone!!"

Then Deidra snatched her arm

Ai: "Let go of me. Leave me alone!!"

Deidra: "Sream, no one will hear you,your trapped in my jutsu. Ha Ha Ha

Ai: Get away from me! Don't touch me! Ahh!!!"

- She blacks out-

cliffhanger

Please review JJ


	6. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Gaara : do not own naruto, the author is sorry for posting this late because of the crap load of homework she is getting. Please review**

………………………_._

_Ai: Who are you? (7 years old)_

_Stranger: I'm here _Nightmare

*****_**FLASHBACK**_*****

_Ai: Hi Anko, isn't it time to play? Today is my birthday I'm four years old._

_Anko: Lord Orochimaru wants to see you._

_Anko brings her to a into a dark room filled with surgical equipment._

_Ai: Lord Orochimaru what are you doing?_

_Orochimaru: Apprehend her!!_

_Ai: NO let go!!!_

_Orochimaru: Set her on the table._

_Ai: No, what are you doing with that needle? Don't touch me?_

_to take you home and away from this place._

_Ai: Where are you from?_

_Stranger: I am from the Village of the leaf, Come quick!!!_

_In the background_

_One man: Sound the alarm we have an intruder on the premisis_

_Stranger: Please come with me!!!_

_Ai: Okay_

…………………………_.._

_3__rd__ Hokage: How are you feeling?_

_Ai: Where am I?_

_3__rd__ Hokage: your in the Konohagure_

_Ai: Ok_

_3__rd__ Hokage: Take rest child_

_Ai: Wait whose that?_

_She points over to the bed beside her while she struggles to get up._

_3__rd__ Hokage: Stop child don't get up, that's your brother, Naruto_

_Ai: I have a brother???_

_3__rd__ Hokage: I'll tell you the rest of the story in the morning._

………………………………_._

_Ai: Ready to go to school Itachi?_

_Itachi: Hn_

_Ai: Itachi ''hn'' is not a word._

_Itachi: Hn_

_Ai: Do you want me to push you into the lake? (she punches him)_

_Itachi: For a little girl you do punch really hard._

_End of Flashback_

* In Ai's unconscious mind *

Orochimaru: Child wake up!!!

Ai: No leave me alone!!

Orochimaru: Get up, Hate,Hate,Kill,Kill my child, kill, kill,kill

Ai: Ahh!!!!!

Deidra: Sasori, her chakra is too strong and very deadly, hey Sasori is her eyes supposed to be glowing. We have to do something!!!!!

Sasori: I'm on it

…….

Itachi: I know that chakra, something's wrong.

………

Sasori: I cant hold her off!!!!

She grabs him by the throat.

Sasori: Deidra help me!!!

Deidra: I'm coming un

Ai: No help for you! * fireball jutsu* You will die!! *boom*

Itachi: Ai!! Stop don't let it control you!!!

Ai: Why?? So they can hurt me or you're going to let them hurt me???

Itachi: I'm not going to let them hurt you and I'm not going to hurt you

Hidan: Hey Itachi, What's going on??

Ai: And you brought more people to hurt me and my brother,You know I will kill this piece of crap right now!!!

Hidan: Itachi, calm her down!!

Itachi: Deidra, what did you do to her??, Ai just put him down and I'll come and get you out of this room.

Ai: Okay

She slowly releases Sasori and Itachi slowly walks towards her as he reaches she slowly falls back into consciousness and Itachi catches her.

Ai: W- what happened? Where am I? Who are all these people?Why am I here?

Itachi: Just go bac to sleep, I'll tell you later.

Hidan: do you think she lost her memory??

Itachi: …..

-Later that evening-

Itachi: What is your problem???

Sasori: I didn't to se would react tot the serum like that.

Itachi: Why did you even touch her in the first place? Huh?

Sasori: …

Itachi: I thought you were smart enough to know not to mess with that thing inside her. Ha, I actually thought you, had read some valuable information, Now do as I say, say away from her.

*Itachi leaves*

Sasori: Some valuable information?? What the hell is he talking about??

In Itachi's Room

Ai wakes up and she couldn't remember what had happened to her.

Itachi: Your awake.

Ai: Itachi… what happened?

Itachi: I'm sorry for what those two idiots, Deidra and Sasori, did to you.

Ai: Sasori? Deidra? Who are they?

Itachi: ….* so she did lose her memory*….. Uh.. did I just say two idiots that tried to hurt you.

Ai; Oh where is Naruto?

Itachi: Naruto is on a mission.

Ai: Ok.

Itachi: Are you feeling better?

Ai: yes what happened to me?

Itachi: well im glad you are fine, I want you to meet someone.

Ai: Your avoiding my question! What happened to me??

Itachi: Well youleturdemoncontrolyou, Nowyou get to meet Tobi.

Tobi: hi my name is Tobi, what's your's?

Ai: My name is Ai

Tobi: I'm going to call you pretty flowerAi: well aren't you adorable.

Itachi: I gotta go run some errands, so stay here with Tob and don't leave this room. Okay!!

Ai: yeah yeah whatever.

Itachi: * that was weird she usually would start up an argument, well I guess its nothing*

So watcha wanna do today Tobi?

Tobi: I brought stuff to color, do you wanna do that?

Tobi: yeah Okay!!

Later

Ai: * psst Tobi*

Tobi: * what?*

Ai: * you wanna go outside*

Tobi: * But Itachi said-*

Ai: * So, I don't care what Itachi said, let's go!!*

Tobi* But- *

Ai: * But nothing, Lets go!*

Tobi: * Alright*

Tobi opens the door into the darkness

Hidan: "Hey, where are you guys going?"

Ai & Tobi: "Ahh!!"

Tobi: "Oh, It's just Hidan."

Tobi: Oh this is Hidan he already knows who you are.

Ai: Okay, so are we going to go outside.

Hidan: No, Itachi told me to let you stay in the room.

Ai:You allow him to boss you around, your like 10 times bigger and 10 times stronger than him and you have a little pibsqueak bossing you around.

Hidan: You know what you are right!! Let's go outside.

All: YAY THE OUTSIDE WE'RE ALMOST THERE

Itachi: where are you going??

Ai: Crap

Tobi: Uh

Hidan: * runs away*

Ai: Come back here you wimp

Itachi: answer my question?

Ai: you haven't answered my question yet?

Itachi: What, did you say?

Ai: "Okay Tobi let's go back to the room." * stupid teme*

Itachi: I heard that!!!!!!

Ai: Run!!!

Itachi: * Idiots* What are you doing here Sasori?

Sasori: Nothing…. That was a little harsh you know."

Itachi: "whatever"

………

Itahi: What did you think you were doing? Did you know who was outside!!

Ai: "No ……. Why are you screaming at me? * crying*

Tobi: It's okay pretty flower Tobi's here.

Itachi: Ai, I didn't mean to …….

Ai: "No, just leave me alone."

Itachi: Tobi, leave now.

Ai: no, don't leave."

Itachi: Leave now.

Tobi: Okay!!!

Itachi: "Ai, I'm sorry * he hugs her*

Please review 


End file.
